A connection module is a module arranged at a junction between a driving arm and a windscreen wiper belonging to a wiper device.
A connection module makes it possible to provide a hydraulic coupling and an electrical coupling between the driving arm and the windscreen wiper. To this end, the connection module can comprise an electrical connector and a hydraulic connector. The electrical and hydraulic connectors comprise routing channels. The electrical connector generally comprises two routing channels for electrical current, which are cables or electrical wires. Depending on the nature of the wiper device, the hydraulic connector comprises one or two routing channels, which are for example pipes.
According to a known design of such a connection module, as for example illustrated in the document EP2460700 B1, the hydraulic connector and the electrical connector are arranged one on top of the other in an interior space of the connection module such that the hydraulic channels extend substantially above the electrical channels or vice versa.
This type of connection module, with this arrangement, presents the drawback of extending significantly heightwise, the height being measured substantially along a normal to the outer surface of the windscreen passing through the connection module when the wiper device is assembled on the motor vehicle. One notable consequence of this arrangement is an obstruction of the visibility of a driver of the motor vehicle. Another consequence is the reduction of the aerodynamic efficiency of the windscreen wiper by degradation of the lift and of the drag due to the height of the connection module.
There is a need to reduce the bulk created by the hydraulic and electrical connectors, particularly in order to improve the visibility of the drivers.